A Tracking Area (TA) is a logical service area within a mobile network. A TA is typically defined according to a list of participating cells, where the cells are grouped into TAs in accordance with geographical and/or mobility correlation/interaction factors. Mobile networks employ TAs to reduce unnecessary signaling interactions with a user equipment (UE). When in an idle state, a UE signals only when it enters/leaves a tracking area. The UE then stays in the idle state until paged by the mobile network throughout the TA (i.e., each cell in the TA) or when a call/session is initiated by the UE. TA based paging techniques are employed in order to reduce overall consumed bandwidth and battery resources, while incurring presumably lower costs for the wake-up page; a broadcast of the as needed page throughout the TA is typically more resource efficient than using continuous polling for a single cell.